Agent Carter (TV series)
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter is an American television series currently in development, based on Marvel Comics character Peggy Carter. It is being produced by Marvel Television and airs on the ABC network, and has been set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It occurs after the events of Captain America: The First Avenger and before Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter with Hayley Atwell reprising her role as Carter. Reaper creators Tara Butters and Michele Fazekas will be writing and executive producing the show as well as serving as the showrunners for the series.FIRST DETAILS ON MARVEL'S AGENT CARTER On May 8th, 2014 Marvel Entertainment announced that ABC has picked up Agent Carter to series. The series premiered in January 2015. On May 15, 2014, Hayley Atwell stated that the show would run for 8 episodes.Hayley Atwell Talks AGENT CARTER; Confirms Eight Episode First Season Synopsis Season One Years before Agent Coulson and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team swore to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive, there was Agent Peggy Carter, who pledged the same oath but lived in a different time when women weren’t recognized as being as smart or as tough as their male counterparts. But no one should ever underestimate Peggy. It's 1946 and peace has dealt Peggy a serious blow as she finds herself marginalized when the men return home from fighting abroad. Working for the covert SSR (Strategic Scientific Reserve), Peggy finds herself stuck doing administrative work when she would rather be back out in the field; putting her vast skills into play and taking down the bad guys. But she is also trying to navigate life as a single woman in America, in the wake of losing the love of her life, Steve Rogers – aka Captain America. When old acquaintance Howard Stark finds himself being framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons to anyone willing to pony up the cash, he contacts Peggy - the only person he can trust - to track down those responsible, dispose of the weapons and clear his name. He empowers his butler, Edwin Jarvis, to be at her beck and call when needed to help assist her as she investigates and tracks down those responsible for releasing these weapons of mass destruction. But Jarvis, who is a creature of habit and sticks to a rigid daily routine, is going to have to make some major life changes if he’s going to be able to keep up with Peggy. If caught going on these secret missions for Stark, Peggy could be targeted as a traitor and spend the rest of her days in prison – or worse. And as she delves deeper into her investigation, she may find that those she works for are not who they seem, and she might even begin to question whether Stark is as innocent as he claims.AGENT CARTER: Full Synopsis & Cast List Revealed Plot A year after the end of Captain America: The First Avenger, Peggy Carter, agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve and old flame of Captain America, now lives in a post-World War II world. Having left behind the life she aspired with while working with Captain America and the Howling Commandos, Carter now endures a dissatisfying position as a simple office worker under a sexist posse of SSR agents led by Chief Roger Dooley in New York City. With Steve Rogers presumably dead after the fall of HYDRA, Carter also finds herself struggling to get over his death, and manages to form close friendships with some of her fellow agents, namely Daniel Sousa, to fill the void. In 1946, billionaire inventor Howard Stark finds himself the victim of various thefts. As a result, he is accused of loaning advanced weaponry to enemy forces overseas, and faces accusation from various law enforcement groups, especially the SSR. Before fleeing overseas to get away from the law, he contacts Carter, who was an old wartime friend of his, and convinces her to help clear his name. Assisted by Stark's butler, Edwin Jarvis, Carter goes undercover behind her superiors' backs, uncovering a possible terrorist plot involving a highly potent explosive called nitramene, which has the potential of annihilating entire cities. Leviathan, a mysterious organization, are apparently the ones responsible for stealing Stark's weaponry, with the nitramene being their primary target. While trying to keep the nitramene out of Leviathan's hands, Carter comes into conflict with two of their agents, Leet Brannis and a mysterious green suited assassin. Cast Starring Cast *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis † *Chad Michael Murray as Agent Jack Thompson *Enver Gjokaj as Agent Daniel Sousa *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley Supporting Cast *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark † *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli *Kyle Bornheimer as Ray Krzeminski † *James Hebert as Green Suit † *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko † *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood Rumored Cast *Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips † *Derek Luke as Gabe Jones *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola † *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita † Videos Fan Brain Trivia Agent Carter Fan Brain - Pilot, Bridge & Tunnel Agent Carter Fan Brain - Time and Tide Trailer First Official Look at Marvel's Agent Carter on ABC Clips Marvel%27s_Agent_Carter_-_Independent_Woman Interviews Trivia *In March 2014, Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely stated that, while the series had not been greenlit, Atwell still remained interested. In addition, they added that Howard Stark would be a recurring character and the series would be set around 1946, occurring in the middle of the timeline established in the One-Shot. Both envisioned the series being limited, with approximately 13 episodes, instead of the conventional 22. Screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely Talk AGENT CARTER TV Series; Reveal Timeline, Plot and Planned Episode Count *The first season will take place before the One-Shot.No Hydra Or S.H.I.E.L.D. In Season One Of AGENT CARTER; Will Feature One Major Marvel Villain *Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito teased the appearance of HYDRA in the show, though probably not during its first season.Marvel's Agent Carter - Hayley Atwell and the Producers on What to Expect - Comic Con 2014 *''Agent Carter'' is Marvel Studios' first female led property. See Also *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' References External Links *Marvel's Agent Carter Website Category:TV Series